ASHXDAWN: TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO
by VICTORELNAZI
Summary: Luego de que ash y dawn se volvieran novios, ambos se separan debido a que el entrenador queria ir a unova y la coordinadora queria ir a casa pero ella termina extrañandolo mucho pero ¿se volveran a ver? y habra obstaculos en su amor
1. Chapter 1

Ash x dawn

Hola otra vez mis queridos lectores, todos mis fics de pokemon son de ash con alguna chica que los latinoamericanos aun no se han atrevido a juntar, quiero que sepan que yo antes de conocer este sitio e interesarme en escribir los propios fics, miraba la pagina de ficslandia que tenia fics de pokemon y me acostumbraba a mirar los de ash x may y ash x dawn y estaba un poco decepcionado porque la mayoría no estaban terminados

Y bueno lo que quiero decir principalmente es que este fic fue hecho por otro autor que lo realizo hac años pero luego de los 2 primeros capítulos este autor lo abandono y decidí en terminarlo para que por lo menos quede cerrado de una buena vez

Capitulo 1 : Otra vez juntos.

Narrador : nuestros dos héroes Ash y Dawn se habían vuelto novios pero una mueca del destino hizo que se separen Ash había estado viajando por la región unova mientras que Dawn se había quedado en su casa en sinohh.

(en sinohh en la casa de Johanna Dawn estaba llorando ).

Danw : ( Llorando ) Ash te extraño mucho (llorando mas fuerte. Y se escucha que alguien toca la puerta). Adelante.

¿? : Aun lo extrañas verdad.

Dawn : (Aun llorando ) si mama extraño mucho a Ash buaaaaaaaaaaaaa ( llorando ).

Johanna : Si pero Dawn deja de llorar a Ash no le gustaría verte así.

Dawn : Si mama tienes razón (dejando de llorar ) pero lo extraño tanto quiero volver a verlo (volviendo al llanto ).

Johanna : Podrías verlo de nuevo.

Dawn : !COMO PODRÍA IR A VERLO¡ (gritando).

Johanna : Tranquila pues veras hace rato hable con su madre dice que está viajando por la región unova con dos amigos y me dijo que descansaría en una ciudad batalla (nombre inventado ) y hay un puesto podrías tomar un barco que desembarca en ese puente en ese puerto se está hospedando en el centro pokemon y se quedaría en esa ciudad porque faltan dos meses para que comience la liga unova se quedara hay unas semanas e irá a la liga unova así que puedes ir a verlo. (Pero cuando miro a Dawn estaba encapando y ella solo sonrió).

Dawn : (Pensando descuida Ash pronto iré a verte solo espérame ) si iré a la regio unova.

Johanna : Si era obvio que irías (sonriendo) si seguro que Ash también te extraña ( así Dawn fue al puesto de hoja verde y se dirigió a la región unova)

(mientras en la región unova con Ash y sus amigos estaban yendo al centro pokemon de ciudad batalla ).

Ash : Vamos al centro pokemon.

Iris : Si tengo sueño.

Dentó : Si vamos necesito u buen sueño. (Pero pasaron por el puerto de ciudad batalla)

Ash : (Voltio y vio al puerto y recordó cuando se despidió de Ash y suspiro ) cuanto la extraño...

Iris : Ash a quien extrañas.

Axeu : ( El pokemon de Iris creo que así se escribía ) axe axe.

Cilan : Si dijiste "" cuanto la extraño ""...

Ash : Nada chicos nada.

Cilan : Ash eso no es anda parecías deprimido cuando dijiste eso.

Iris ; Si te pasa algo solo dinos.

Ash : Esta bien.

Pikachu : Pika (preocupado ).

Ash : Hablemos en centro pokemon de acuerdo.

Cilan y Iris : Si

(ya en el centro pokemon ).

Cilan : Dinos Ash que pasa a quien extrañas.

-(Ash se quedo en silencio mientras con Dawn)

Dawn : Ya veo el puerto espérame Ash.

(mientras con los demás ).

Cilan: Ash vas a decirnos o no quieres.

Ash : La verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso (con la cabeza baja ).

pikachu : Pika pika chu (preocupado ).

Iris: Vamos que podría ser tan importante para alguien como tu.

(Mientras Dawn ya había bajado del barco ).

Dawn : (Pensando no conozco esta ciudad mejor pregunto donde está el centro pokemon ) disculpe señor donde está el centro pokemon

Señor : solo debes seguir esa ruta.

Dawn : gracias ( y va al centro pokemon ).

(Mientras en el centro pokemon)

Ash : A chicos enrecio no pasa nada.

Cilan: Si tu lo dices.

Iris: De acuerdo.

Ash : Esta bien vamos a entrenar Pikachu.

Pikachu : pika pi.

Ash : Vamos chicos E Joy vamos a entrenar atrás.

Ej : De acuerdo.

(y fueron afuera a entrenar ).

Dawn : (Entrando ) Hola.

Ej : Hola en que puedo ayudarte.

Dawn : Disculpe algún entrenador llamado Ash se a registrado.

Ej : Si está entrenando es amigo tuyo.

Dawn : No soy su novia.

Ej : Ya veo esta atrás del centro pokemon entrenando ve a verlo.

(Mientras con Ash estaba entrenando con pikachu Dentó e Iris estaban sentados observando a Ash con Pikachu).

Cilan: (Pensando a quien extrañara Ash que extraño )

Ash : Pikachu bola eléctrica contra esa roca.

Pikachu : pi ka chuuu ( y la roca se destruyo ).

Ash : bien hecho pikachu.

(mientras con Dawn la Ej guiaba a el campo de entrenamiento y llegaron ).

Ej : Aquí es pasa hay esta me tengo que ir adiós.

Dawn : Gracias enfermera joy (suspiro ) ( Ash volveré a verte y habrio la puesto y vio a Ash entrenando sonrió de alegría.)

Ash : bien pikachu aho... (No logro terminar por que algo lo abrazo).

Narrador : Hasta acá llego el primer capítulo hasta el próximo capítulo. 


	2. Capitulo 2: son novios

Capitulo 2 : son novios.

Ash : quien me abraza esas manos Da... Dawn eres tú.

Dawn : Si Ash soy yo (soltándolo ).

Ash : Dawn (abrasándola).  
Ash : te extrañe mucho.  
Dawn : yo también.  
Ash : Ven amor te quiero presentar a mis nuevos amigos ( y se acerca a Iris y Cilan ) chicos ella es Dawn, ellos son Iris y Cilan.  
Cilan: Mucho gusto soy Cilan  
Iris : Soy Iris (un poco celosa con brazos cruzados ).  
Dawn : Mucho gusto soy Dawn la novia de Ash.

Iris y Cilan : Novia.  
Dawn : Si soy la novia de Ash.  
Cilan: Ya veo (y miro a iris que ardía) Iris estas bien.  
Iris : S...si estoy bien (llena de ira y súper celosa).  
Cilan : Ash mejor vámonos a dormir mañana continuamos de acuerdo.

Narrador: Así nuestros heroes se reencontraron con Dawn Iris tratara de separar a Ash y Iris sépanlo en el siguiente capítulo porque esta historia continuara.

To be continué

Muy bien chicos, estaos 2 capitulos son los que fueron hechos por el autor anterior, a partir de ahora estos capítulos seran hechos por mí ya que como recordaran el autor lo abandono y decidi terminarlo y como mis capítulos son cortos, voy a subir 2 por semana


	3. capitulo 3: Explicación de la Situación

_**Capitulo 3: explicación de la situación**_

A la mañana siguiente luego de una noche de sueño ellos estaban reunidos y desayunando en la cafetería del centro pokemon mientras iris y cilan empezaron con los interrogatorios

Iris (celosa y criticando): como que son novios, quien puede ser capaz de querer a un niño como tu ash

Cilan (calmándola): tranquila iris no es para tanto, pero porque no nos dijiste nada ash

Ash: perdón amigos es que no podía olvidar a dawn y hablar de ella me ponía muy triste

Dawn (abrazándolo): hay amor pero no sabes lo triste que estaba desde que nos separamos en sinnoh, es por eso que vine para poder estar contigo y además participar en los concursos de unova

Ash: muy bien mi amor en ese caso mejor dejemos el entrenamiento y vamos a divertirnos (se besa con dawn dejando a iris aun mas celosa)

Dawn y cilan (de acuerdo): si

Iris (pensando): no puedo creer que ash ya tenga novia y yo que me había ilusionado en ser suya pero no debo rendirme se que él siente algo por mi así que haré todo lo posible para separarlos

Bueno este es el retorno de este fic después de 5 años, déjeme decirles que soy otro chico que le gusto esta historia a pesar que me gusta más ash x iris pienso terminarla de acuerdo al título


	4. Capitulo 4: Recuperando Tiempo Perdido 1

_**Capitulo 4: recuperando tiempo perdido 1**_

Ash: chicos me voy con dawn por unas horas, nos veremos luego

Cilan: está bien ash diviértanse mientras yo iré a comprar algunas cosas

Iris (ocultando su rabia). Me parece bien que se diviertan (pensando: disfrútenlo porque al final yo me quedaré con ash con lo que tengo planeado)

En el parque ash y dawn fueron a la heladería a comprar unos helados

Dawn: y dime amor cuantas medallas conseguiste desde que empezaste este viaje

Ash: pues apenas 2 después de todo no nos separamos hace mucho

Dawn (apenada): aun así te extrañe ash, necesitaba estar a tu lado

Ash: yo no pude dejar de pensar en ti dawn, desde que nos declaramos después de la liga sinnoh fue realmente doloroso separarnos (dawn se le acerca y lo besa)

Dawn (con mirada tierna): mi amor a partir de ahora nunca nos separaremos me lo prometes

Ash (volviéndola a besar y la suelta): te lo prometo dawn


	5. capitulo 5, 6 y 7

**Capitulo 5: Recuperando tiempo perdido 2**

Luego de que la pareja fuera a comprar helados decidieron dar una vuelta por el parque tomados de la mano

Dawn: que hermoso es este parque

Ash: pero no tan hermoso como tus lindos ojos amor

Dawn (sonrojada): oh muchas gracias ash (lo besa)

Ash: y dime dawn ya que traje a pikachu no abras traído a bunnery

Dawn (asintiendo): así es amor (le enseña la pokebola y sale bunnery)

Ash: muy bien salgan a divertirse y déjenos momentáneamente solos

Asi los pokemon salen a divertirse o mejor dicho pikachu sale corriendo de bunnery que no quería volver a verla pero la conejo se alegró en volverlo a ver e intenta besarlo

Ash: bueno hay cosas que nunca cambian

Dawn: tienes razón amor, pero bueno sigamos dando una vuelta por el parque

 **Capitulo 6: recuperando tiempo perdido 3**

Para terminar el dia ash y dawn decidieron sentarse en la banca del parque antes de volver

Dawn: y dime ash se me olvidó preguntarte como conociste a iris y cilan

Ash (recordando): pueess a cilan es líder de gimnasio de esta región pero me costó vencerlo y cuando estaba a punto de irme quiso acompañarnos para conocer lugares

Dawn: y a iris

Ash: la conocí primero apenas salí del laboratorio de la profesora encina, la había confundido con un pokemon y luego terminamos viajando juntos, ella es una futura maestra dragón

Dawn (triste y juzgando): ah ya veo pero que hicieron ustedes dos juntos

Ash: no nada solo viajamos y ayudamos a alguien que necesitara nuestra ayuda, pero eso es todo

Dawn (celosa): perdón ash es que cuando vi a iris quizás te llegaste a enamorar de ella además parece que le gustas (se le cae una lágrima)

Ash (besándola en los labios): para nada amor solo somos amigos y tú eres la chica que más amo, y mi relación con iris es una gran amistad la considero una gran amiga y una excelente aventurera a pesar de que me dice niño

Dawn: ya veo pues somos igual de niños amor pero mejor vámonos al centro pokemon

Así termina el capitulo 6, pero que pasará con iris y cuál será el plan para poder estar con ash

 **Capitulo 7: lo que sea por ti**

Mientras ash y dawn volvían para el centro pokemon, cilan seguía comprando algunas cosas, iris hablaba con axew

Iris: mira axew quiero que seas el primero en saber que estoy muy enamorada de ash y (triste) me dolió que tuviera una novia (llorando)

En eso axew estaba sorprendido pero además intento reanimar a su entrenadora por lo triste que estaba

Iris (limpiándose las lagrimas): se que molesto a ash y le digo niño, pero al pasar el tiempo me llegué a enamorar de el por su manera valiente de ser y como se preocupa por los demás, es por eso que no debo rendirme (decidida) y pienso hacer que rompan con tal de que me quede con mi amado ash, solo espera hasta mañana

Al final que tendrá planeado iris para quedarse con ash


	6. capítulo 8, 9 y 10

**Hola a todos, se preguntaran porque abandone este fic, eso se debe a que era mi comienzo como escritor y no soy fan de la pareja y considere que había fracasado pero no quiere decir que no está terminado porque ya lo termine y decidí mejor que par no ser como aquellos escritores que abandonan sus fic, voy a subir de a 3 capítulos empezando ahora**

 **Capitulo 8: separándolos**

Nuestra pareja ya había regresado al centro pokemon e inmediatamente iris puso su plan en marcha aprovechando que ash estaba solo en su habitación

Iris (sonriendo): oye ash me podrías hacer un favor

Ash: si iris lo que quieras pero que es

Iris: me podrías tener la escalera en mi cuarto es que quiero guardar algo arriba y tengo mucho miedo en caerme

Ash: si no hay problema iris pero no quieres que sea yo quien suba por la escalera

Iris (preocupada): no no deja que yo lo haga además me serás más útil si solo tienes la escalera

Ash: está bien como quieras

Iris (pensando): perfecto mi plan funciona mientras ash me ayuda axew solo tiene que traer a dawn a mi habitación para que nos vea a mi ash y a mí

 **Capitulo 9: separación**

Mientras ash ayudaba a iris a subir unas cosas dawn estaba en su habitación preparándose para el concurso

Dawn: muy bien esto usare para el concurso

De repente aparece axew y le roba un broche de cabello

Dawn (enojada): oye suelta eso no corras

En la habitación de iris, ash la ayudaba a sostener la escalera estando frente a la entrenadora de dragones

Iris: muy bien ash solo sujeta la escalera mientras acomodo esto

Ash: está bien iris tomate tú tiempo

Dawn (gritando): oye tú vuelve con mi broche (le grita a axew que sale corriendo al cuarto de iris)

Iris (pensando): que bien axew logro atraerla hasta aquí es momento en ir a la fase final de mi plan

Iris se hace tropezar apropósito hacia adelante para caer sobre ash y accidentalmente logra besarlo en los labios que es lo que ella quería y dejando al entrenador sonrojado e inmediatamente le pide disculpas, pero dawn logra ver esa escena y sale de la habitación de iris llorando

Ash (preocupado e intentando llamar a dawn): oh no espera dawn no es lo que crees

 **Capitulo 10: no quiero volverte a ver**

Luego de que el plan de iris funcionara, ash corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba dawn para poder explicarle que beso a iris por accidente, la coordinadora corre hasta que finalmente de cansa haciendo que el entrenador la alcanzara

Dawn (llorando): sabía que algo pasaba entre ustedes, cómo pudiste hacerme esto después de todo lo que vivimos

Ash (triste): no dawn no es lo que crees, solo estaba ayudando a iris a guardar algo arriba y yo solo le sujetaba la escalera cuando se tropezó y cayó sobre mí

Dawn (muy triste): me crees idiota, te dije que te extrañaba, no dormí bien desde que nos separamos y ahora que estamos juntos otra vez te vas con otra

Ash: claro que no dawn yo jamás te engañaría por otra, iris es solo una amiga pero tú eres la que amo

Dawn (llorando): no me volverás a mentir ash ketchum, termino contigo para siempre no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida, así que vete con tu nueva novia

Ash (muy triste): pero dawn (inmediatamente dawn se va dejando al entrenador solo) no puedo creer que me dejara (se le cae una lágrima)

Mientras cerca de ellos se encontraba la morena escuchando felizmente porque rompieron

 **Bueno, la próxima semana subiré los 5 capítulos que falta y solo lo hare para que por lo menos tenga el fic entero**


End file.
